


En Garde

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sparring, Swordfighting, Teaching Sam to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	En Garde

Sam curled his fist around the handle of the angel blade as he dragged gulping breaths into his lungs, watching the Archangel Gabriel stand a few feet away with a blade of his own. 

“Gotta tell ya, Sammich. That was the sloppiest move I’ve seen come out of you yet.” Gabriel taunted as his wrist flicked in a way that spun the angel blade in his hand. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Sam scowled, “You didn’t tell me that you were part ninja.” 

“You’ve been fighting baby angels playing soldier for too long. I’ve been through countless battles far harder than they’ve ever seen,” Gabriel lifted the blade up to eye level and hardened his gaze, “Now, raise that pig sticker and pretend like you want to live because I won’t always be there to protect that fine ass.” 


End file.
